


Hot Toddies for the Holidays

by NadiaHart, TrickyJerseyGirl



Series: How to Make a Family [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas hats, Confused Castiel, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Cute Gabriel, Die Hard References, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Gabriel, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sam Winchester, Embarrassed Dean, First Christmas, Holiday Sweaters, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam is a Little Shit, Supportive Dean, Supportive Dean Winchester, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, everyone gets drunk, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Gabe was going to do it all, the tree, the lights, the tinsel, all the tinsel, the drinks, maybe not the carols but definitely the ugly sweaters and ridiculous hats. 
Castiel had never had a Christmas. The younger Angel had confessed shyly that he didn't understand what all the commotion was about and that was it. Any excuse for a party, Gabriel had convinced himself. Any reason to get Tia and the Winchesters drunk and partaking in his ridiculous plans. A secret text to Tia and the boys had set the whole night in motion.
Though no one really knew the full extent of what the night would hold; surprises are part of Christmas, aren't they? Trickster's and Angel's aren't so different when you really think about it, especially if they are named Gabriel, and there is mistletoe involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a Prompt!Fic from [Star_Going_Supernova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Going_Supernova/profile), we hope it's everything you wanted.
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful suggestions.

 

The first thing that hit Dean was that there were WAY too many twinkling lights for his eyes to properly focus. It was dark outside, for Christ’s sake, and it should have been dark in the bunker. But instead, every surface was sparkling and flashing with tiny multicolored lights, reflecting off an awful lot of tinsel. Which was the second thing that hit Dean. Right in the eye. “Goddamnit,” he said, his hand over his left eye. “Now I’m blind.”

Sam put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re not blind. You’re a big baby, but you’re not blind.”

“Jesus Christ, it looks like fourteen drag queens and the entire Christmas department at Macy’s exploded in here,” Tia said. She’d just walked in. “Did you boys piss off Rankin and Bass?”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” came a booming voice. 

All three of them jumped and turned, guns pointed directly at Castiel. At least, they were pretty sure it was Castiel. It was difficult to tell passed the giant velvet hat and blinking, hideous christmas sweater. 

“Do you have any idea how close you came to being shot?” Dean asked as he holstered his weapon. 

“You wouldn’t shoot me,” Cas said. “It’s Christmas.”

“Clearly,” Tia said. She placed her gun, now back in its holster, down on one of the decorated surfaces. “It’s Christmas all over the place.”

“I took the liberty of decorating,” Cas smiled. “And I baked cookies. And pies. Also a roast beef with oyster dressing, popovers, a lasagne, spiked eggnog, and champagne punch, hot toddies!”

“You made pies?” Dean was feeling considerably more festive all of a sudden.

“A mess,” came a new voice.”What he made was a mess. But in the end, everything is not only edible, but really, really good.” Gabriel had walked into the room shoving a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

Castiel smiled. “I watched 27 hours of the cooking channel. It was their holiday marathon. I took notes.”

“Yes he did. He also found the food emojis; luckily I dont pay per text message. Do any of you realize how long 27 hours really is?” Gabriel said as he came around the room with hats for everyone. “Or how many food emojis they actually have? I certainly didn’t…”

“My baby bro has never had a Christmas. Living with you fools for years and never once a Christmas?” He cast a disapproving look between Sam and Dean “You should have seen how his face lit up when I tried to explain it to him.”

Gabriel shoved a Santa hat with jingle bell reindeer antlers sticking out of it onto Dean’s head. “I figured, practice is better than theory.” A green and red striped, floppy elf hat, complete with pointy ears was placed on Sam’s head. “And you better all play along!” Tia received both a silver angel halo made from tinsel and a kiss. 

Dean’s smile erupted. “Hell yeah, Christmas in the bunker!” He slapped Sam on the back “Come on Sammy!” 

Sam grumbled rolling his eyes. “This is ridiculous. We don’t have time for this,”

“Actually, Gigantor, you do.” Gabriel said

“Yes!” Castiel agreed “I contacted Cesar and he said he and Jesse are going to take the case in New Mexico for us, Cesar has family there he wanted to visit anyway.”

“Alright, Sam, no being a grinch! Go and get cleaned up and you better come back out here with that hat on or else.” Tia said the fuzzy, silver halo bobbing above her dark hair.

“Wonderful, thank you Tia.” said Castiel with a wide smile as he clapped his hands together. “I have a surprise for everyone. Sam and Dean, yours are on your beds. Tia, yours is in the guest bedroom where you leave all your things. I suppose technically that should be called your room now. All of you get cleaned up and change.” Castiel spun around and headed back into the kitchen.

Gabriel shrugged. He too was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, one that featured a lovely Christmas scene, with a few fornicating reindeer in the background. “Do me a favor and don’t take too long. I’ve been dealing with him on my own all day and he’s been saving decorating the tree for when we were all together.” He pointed behind him to a scattering of papers on the library desk. “He even drew up a plan of attack.”

Sam picked one of the papers up. “He drew out a tree and statistically factored the best placement for the ornaments based on color and size.” 

Well,” Dean said, pulling the paper from Sam’s fingers, folding it and stuffing it into his pocket “That’s not gonna happen. We’ll show him how a Winchester decorates a Christmas tree.”

“Dean, we haven’t been saving beer bottle tabs, or caps, and Castiel’s been cleaning up the empty whiskey bottles….”

Dean scoffed “Trust me, Sammy.”

“If y’all think you are decorating this tree with shotgun shell casings and shiny beer cans, you are dead wrong,” Tia said. “I will have a pretty tree or I will pitch a fit, do you hear me?” 

“I forgot about the shotgun shell casings.” Sam hollered from down the hall “Great idea, Tia!”

Dean winked and chased after his brother “Dibs on the shower!”

 

Castiel and Gabriel stood in front of a towering pine tree. They had placed it in the corner of the small parlor room. Thick leather recliners and green shaded lamps on small wooden tables had been moved to accommodate the tree.  Around their feet sat boxes of brand new ornaments in gold and red, silver and green, swirls of shimmering color and sparkles.

“You are sure this is customary?” Castiel asked his hands on his hips as he surveyed the clutter.

“Yes, decorating the tree is customary,” his brother assured him. “Normally there is an angel sitting on top.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think it would be a good idea for either of us to sit on top of the tree. It’s unlikely to be able to bear our weight.”

At that moment Sam and Dean, marched into the parlor their arms laden with old, beat up (and in some cases rusty with faded blood-stains) flannels. They each still wore their hats but now they also had on hideous excuses for festive sweaters.

“Woah.” Dean said a smile lifting the left side of his mouth as his eyes landed on the tree. “Alright.” He dropped the flannels on the floor and sat down, pulling out a large knife, Sam flopped down next to him. Gabriel and Castiel watched with interest.

With practiced ease, Dean cut the flannels into strips and passed them off to Sam who began tying them into a long strand. They worked quickly, the pile of shirts turning into a long flannel tree garland right before their eyes.

“What…?” Castiel asked and Dean responded with a loud  _ SHH!  _ as he passed the last strip to Sam, scooped up all the scraps and walked them to the trash.

Sam stood with a flourish, the end of the flannel ribbon in his hands. “If we are going to wear your dumb hats, and your fuzzy sweaters, you are going to have to deal with our decorations on the tree.” 

He took his place on the far side as Dean sauntered to stand opposite of thim. Methodically, they passed the bundle of cloth back and forth wrapping it around the body of the tree from base to tip. 

Tia came into the room, a clinking-clanking box in her hands. She still had on her angel halo, but now she was wearing a Christmas sweater covered in bright, sequined images of bauble and ornaments, which she had paired with a pair of red velvet leggings that just happened to have been in her room, with a note from “Santa.”  

“Tia, you look lovely.” Castiel said as he smiled from her to the Winchesters.

“Yes, excellent. And, we are glad you came around.” Dean agreed, about to take the box from her hands.

“Not so fast,” she said. She walked over to Gabriel with the box and said, “Baby, if you please….?”

“Of course.” The archangel snapped his fingers.

Tia turned back to Dean and handed over the box. “Here you go, sugar,” she said with an overly sweet smile. “I hope you like them.”

Dean reached into the box and came out with a handful of colorful, glittering, sometimes even rhinestoned, empty shotgun shells. 

Dean grimaced, “This wasn’t what we had in mind….”

“How Interesting, Tia.” Castiel said snatching a few and starting to hook them on the tree. He looked over his shoulder at the rest “Come on, everyone together, we are supposed to do it all at once or else it’s not the tradition.”

“Usually, any Winchester holiday has some kind of booze involved.” Sam shrugged as he took it upon himself to decorate the very top of the tree.

“Of course it does, and so does this.” Gabriel announced leaving the room only to return a second later with a large pitcher of eggnog and some tumblers. “My own special blend.”  Gabriel set out five cups filled to the brim with eggnog. 

“I can smell that from here,” Tia said as she set a large red and white ornament on the tree.

Gabriel just winked.

“Well, I suppose we can always use it to start a fire if we need to.” She accepted a proffered cup, sipped, and immediately began coughing. “Your own special blend, my ass,” she said hoarsely. “This is Cajun moonshine, Gabriel. I never should have shown you my grandmama’s recipe book.”

“I did tweak it here and there…” he began.

“So now you’re insulting my family as well as trying to poison everyone? Change it.”

Dean reached for her cup. “Can I just…”

Tia slapped his hand away. “No you cannot. And I know you can hold your liquor, so the fact that I know that and still won’t hand you this cup should tell you something. This will be a vomit- and ER-free Christmas, thank you very much. Change it, archangel, or I will personally plant you atop that tree in a way that ensures you will not fall off.”

“Oh, kinky,” Gabriel grinned. “But if you insist…” He snapped his fingers and motioned for Tia to try another sip. “Everything is so much easier now that you boys have adjusted the warding so I can use my abilities to make my lady happy.” Gabe winked at Tia. 

Castiel was looking at the top of the tree again. “I thought we decided that it would not be structurally sound to place one of us at the top of this tree.” Castiel muttered “If I had known this was going to be an issue I would have gotten a different type of tree…”

Tia smiled affectionately patting Castiel on his shoulder as she sipped the adjusted drink. “Much better. You know I love me some coquito.”

“Oh, gimme,” Sam said. “That’s that stuff you bought for us in that little Latin dive after that hunt in Arizona.” He took a cup and had a greedy swallow. “This is so good.”

They continued on like that, drinking coquito and adding baubles to the tree. The first pitcher vanished and was quickly replaced with another and everyone helped themselves to that as well. At some point in the night, Castiel had begun to ferry food into the room. Everything was perfectly. Tia’s eyes actually filled with tears upon her first bite of the oyster stuffing, which she pronounced it devine. Dean moaned aloud over the roast beef, while Sam practically went at the accompanying horseradish sauce with a spoon. Desserts soon followed--cookies and pastries and not one pie, but six: pecan, mirliton, mince with hard sauce, chocolate cream, spiced apple and pumpkin, which Castiel had decided was his favorite.

Somewhere between the coquito and the hot toddies, Gabriel had magicked a floating bundle of mistletoe to follow Tia around. When ever she stopped moving, it would appear above her head and Gabriel would come immediately to kiss her, claiming that it was a “Christmas rule.” When Dean made the mistake of telling the archangel to “keep that shit in the bedroom,” and Gabriel, with a trickster twinkle in his eye, turned his attention on the brothers instead.

The little bundle of leaves and berries always seemed to appear above Castiel’s head whenever Dean was standing next to him. The first time it happened, Castiel had looked up at Dean, innocently and mostly confused. 

“Am I supposed to kiss you now?” he had asked in his deadly serious tone. “Gabriel said it was a Christmas rule.”

To which Dean gracelessly replied “Jesus Fucking Christ Cas…” and made a bid for the little bushel of floating herbs, trying to snatch it from the air.

When it appeared over a drunken Sam’s head, he turned for the first body he could find a dropped a wet kiss to Castiel’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas!” the younger Winchester had said before turning his attention to Tia, “You next!” He barked as she fled with a squeal. Sam gave chase around the room, until conveniently large bundle of tinsel somehow appeared out of nowhere and fell into Sam’s face. He ended up flipping over the couch and landing with a thud, spread eagle on the floor. It was then, as the mistletoe again appeared over his and Castiel’s head, that Dean succeeded in capturing the floating bundle.

“Gotcha!” he shouted triumphantly, before shoving the leaves and berries it into his pants pocket. 

Stuffed and drunk, everyone collapsed around the room to admire their work. The tree sat twinkling with golden light, shimmering with its many festive ornaments, and wrapped in draping strands of handmade flannel ribbon. A soft hush fell over them as they basked in the holiday spirit.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done this,” Sam spoke softly.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed “The only way this could get better is if we had gifts.” he said with a covert wink.

Castiel jumped to his feet, a half eaten plate of cookies clattering to the floor, as he fled the room.

“What?” was all Dean managed to get out from where he was sprawled on the floor. Reaching over he cleaned up the cookies, placing them back onto their plate as Castiel stumbled back into the room.

“We got gifts!” Castiel announced moving around and dropping packaged infront of everyone. “When we disss…” he paused, fighting with the word he was trying to say “when Gabriel and I disgus…” he grunted, looked at the crock pot full of hot toddies like it had personally offended him and then spoke again “When we,” he flicked his finger between Gabriel and himself “talked about what Christmas meant, Gabriel was very clear, it was all about the D’s”

Sam snorted loudly into his cup.

“Dining, Drinking, Decorating, and Delight” Castiel went on without missing a beat.

Gabriel stood up then his glass sloshing a little as he bowed to the hunters seated around the room. “As we have done the dining, thank you Castiel.” 

Castiel gave a small inclination of his head.

“And the Drinking!” Gabriel went on as Dean gave a whoop “The Decorating” Tia giggled as Gabriel retrieved a small remote from his pocket, clicked a button and the tree began to rotate illumination patterns and colors. “Now, as we are on a holy mission for a perfect Christmas, we must Delight you humans, and what do humans love most, but gifts!” Gabriel made a flourish with his free hand motioning to the packages Castiel had placed by each hunter.

“We did not have much time to obtain appropriate gifts, so we hope that these will be acceptable.” Castiel went on motioning to the packages. “As Dean, Sam, and I have never done this before I wasn’t exactly sure what to get you. I hope my selections are adequate.”

“Actually Cas,” Dean said giving a stretch from where he was sprawled next to Sam on the floor. “Gabe sent us a text letting us know about the little party.”

“Yea, it was supposed to be little…” Sam grumbled into his drink, his hazel eyes staring at Gabe who shrugged innocently.

“So we stopped off and got a few things too. Come on Sam.” Dean said slapping his brother's shoulder as he rose. “Gimme a sec and we can all open gifts together.”

“I hid mine in the library,” Tia said, getting up. “Back in a sec.”

Sam was coming out of his room when he found his brother in the hallway with Gabriel. “What’s up?”

Dean shrugged. “No idea. Gabe says he needs to talk to us about something before we go back in.”

“It’s about Tia’s gift,” Gabriel said, a bit uncertainly. “I, uh, already talked to Castiel about it, so now I want to talk to you.”

“What, are you being so weird for? S’not like you’re drop down on one knee or something?” Dean snorted, elbowing Sam in the ribs with a nod of his head. When Gabriel failed to smile in return, however, Dean blinked in surprise. “Holy shit, are... are you gunna drop down on one knee?”

Sam frowned crossing his arms. “No way.”

“Not exactly,” Gabriel said. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. “Angels don’t get married. But that kind of commitment, yeah. Cas blessed the ring. So I wanted you guys to give it the ok, too.”

Sam looked down over his brother’s shoulder at the box. “Gabe, seriously?” he asked a little incredulous.

Dean was opening the box, his brows shooting up to his hairline. He gave a long low whistle holding it up for Sams inspection. “Nice, dude.”

“Dean!” Sam frowned, turning his eyes to Gabriel. “Seriously, you’re like a billion years old. You’re really gonna want her when she’s 80 and you still look exactly the same?”

Dean shifted in front of his brother but Sam paid him no mind. 

“Come on Sammy, be nice, it’s Christmas..” Dean mumbled softly, his eyes on his shoes.

“No, Dean, this is Tia we are talking about, This isn’t just some random chick we don’t know, I mean has Gabe ever been serious about anything?”

Dean snapped the box closed, his expression guarded. “Cas blessed this?” he asked, handing the box back to Gabe.

“Yes, a few months ago,” Gabriel said. “It’s one of my feathers, resin-dipped so it can hold the diamo…”

“Why does that even matter?!” Sam cut across.

Dean nodded slowly, then turned his narrowed gaze on his brother. “What’s your problem? Can’t they be happy. Can’t anyone be happy but you? At least Gabe can support her, protect her. He’s in the life. Hell, we don’t usually make it to 80 anyway. Let them be happy, Sammy.”

Sam blinked at his brother, he knew his mouth was opening and closing like some kind of overgrown fish. “You… you’re seriously ok with this, with Gabriel marrying Tia?”

Dean shrugged, his gaze again on the gift gripped in his hands. It was wrapped in newspaper, a little blue ribbon tied around it. “I mean, yeah, ok so like, it’s a little strange but…” 

“Well, not to point out the obvious here, Sam, but we did buy a house together and we have been living together for four years already,” Gabriel said.

Dean sighed giving a tight nod; he tucked the gift in his hand under his arm. He dropped one hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and the other on Sam’s.

“Listen up, this ain’t about you, Sammy. This is about Tia and you can’t tell me that she hasn’t been walking around on a fucking cloud every time this idiot’s around her. You can’t tell me he doesn’t jump when she says to or that she smiles bigger than she did when we were all back at Bobby’s….” Dean stopped suddenly and both he and Sam turned to Gabe at the same time.

“You did ask Bobby, right?” Dean’s brows rose questioningly .

“Yesterday,” Gabriel said. “He threatened my life, assured me that I don’t deserve her, threatened me again, and then said it was all right. For the record, I agreed that I don’t deserve her.”

Dean nodded and it was Sam’s turn to have his brows chase his hairline. Sam seemed to deflate as Dean gave him a look that plainly said  _ See? Get over yourself _ .

“If Bobby said ok…” Sam said with a shrug. “I mean, people change, right…”

Dean smiled up at Sam, gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned back to Gabriel. “Ok, right so, this is the part where I say something like... I have an Angel Blade and I know how to use it, so fuck this up and I’ll burn the shape of your wings into the closest flat surface.” Dean licked his lips thinking for a moment. “Yeah, that’s a good threat.” He smirked at himself and Sam rolled his eyes so hard he actually turned his head.

The box in Gabriel’s hand shone faintly green through the closure as Dean’s version of a blessing was added to the ring.

Sam sighed. “I will admit you’ve been really good to her, Gabe, better than I’ve ever seen you before. I just hope that it lasts. Humans age, Gabe. We forget and we die. Always remember how you feel now, when you look at her young and beautiful and full of fire, remember this and I hope you can always look at her the same way you see her now.”

Again the box’s seams illuminated, this time a pale amber as Sam’s version of a blessing was accepted by the ring. Gabriel smiled and said softly, “I can, Sam. And I will.”

Sam felt Dean’s hand fall away as he spoke, Dean had shoved his fists in his pockets as he nodded along but his smile faded slightly. 

Gabriel put the ring box back in his pocket, and just in time, too, because Tia had come into the hallway, hands on her hips. “Y’all coming back in any time soon or do I just get to stay in there all by my lonesome listening to an angel sing Jingle Bells for the 27th time?”

“It’s the only song I taught him!” Gabe laughed. “It’s the most important song anyway. Let's teach him  _ Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer _ next.”

Dean laughed “My angel is not your personal parrot, Gabe. You can’t just train him to do tricks on command.”

“Can’t I?” Gabriel said, his brows waggling “CASSIE!!!” he sing-songed as he marched passed the brothers and Tia, back into the parlor.

Sam put his arm around Tia’s shoulders. “That’s your boyfriend, huh? I can’t convince you to maybe give a nice dentist a shot or something?”

Tia chuckled and leaned into Sam’s half embrace. “Not a chance, sugar. I’m keeping this one, so I am happy to say, you are stuck with him.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” Same said with a small smile as he placed a kiss to the top of Tia’s head. 

“Listen losers, I’m not letting Gabe teach Cas anymore shitty Christmas songs so get your act together or get me more booze so I can survive the night!” Dean stomped off into the parlor, calling out, “I am going to need a lot more whiskey for this!”

They exchanged gifts, a few inside jokes needed to be explained and Tia may have gotten the only actual gift, from Castiel. A beautiful jewelry box carved with Enochian along the lid and a small mirror on the inside. He had smiled shyly as she examined it and whispered “A safe place for your new jewelry,” with a small motion to her neck.

Gabriel had given Castiel a set of jingle bells to go with the songs he’s learned, much to everyone's chagrin. The highlight of the night however was Castiel and Gabriel leaving the room long enough to return with a large flat screen TV. They set it up on one of the shelves and Gabe snapped his fingers so they wouldn’t spend the next hour trying to figure out the wiring. 

“This is very important.” Castiel said as he stood next to Gabriel in front of the TV, his hands clasped behind his back, the tiny lights on his ugly sweater blinking feebly. The hunters had once again resumed their places, Tia sprawled out on the couch, Sam propped up on pillows on the floor in front of her. Dean kicked back in the loveseat.

“Yes, I have informed Castiel that every Christmas must end with the viewing of a Christmas movie,” Gabriel picked up when Castiel stopped talking.

“Miracle on 34th Street” Sam shouted

“ Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol ” Tia offered

“We are not looking for suggestions.” Castiel said making a cutting motion through the air with his hand.

“Cassie’s right, we’ve already got one. Though I have no idea why I let him choose. Anyway, tonight’s feature presentation is…”

Castiel whipped his remaining hand out from behind his back and held up a blu-ray case “Die Hard!” he announced and everyone, but Dean, (who had been unusually silent up until that point) groaned.

“I know what you’re thinking, but I have been assured that this is, in fact, the pinnacle of Christmas movies.” Castiel nodded as if to dispel their objections.

“Whoohoo!” Dean called out “Hell yea!”

“If you say Yippie kay-yay I  _ swear _ I’m leaving.” Sam said throwing a pillow at Dean.

“Hey! I can’t help it that Cas has good taste!” Dean tossed the pillow back towards Sam. He winked at Castiel as he lifted a beer bottle to his lips. “Cas, get over here. I’m making popcorn and we aren’t sharing any of it with these Scrooges; they don’t know what a good Christmas movie is.”

Castiel handed the case to Gabriel who loaded the CD into the TV. Dean bounded out of the room leaping over Sam to make the popcorn as Castiel slid into his spot on the loveseat; in turn, Gabriel, with as much feigned irritation as possible, managed to lay behind Tia on the couch so they could both recline comfortably.

Dean came back with a huge bowl of popcorn, dodging Sam’s grab for it he flopped back down on the loveseat next to Cas. 

“I didn’t realize we had so much popcorn.” Castiel whispered as he leaned over and took a few of the puffy, buttery, kernels.

“I made every bag.” Dean smirked, shoving a handful in his own mouth. “Didn’t wanna leave any for Sammy.” 

“That’s cause you’re a jerk,” Sam said, not turning from the TV.

“Bitch.”

“Merry Christmas, you idiots, now shut the hell up.” Gabriel shouted as the opening credits rolled.

  
  


_ “You don't like flying, do you?” the salesman asks _

 

_ “No, no, where'd you get that idea?” McClane answers _ __  
  


 

__  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AS ALWASY, your comments are our life blood, we need them to survive. If you have a special brotherly bonding ideas or prompts you would like us to write out we are always happy to oblige our readers.
> 
> love, love, love, love, Nadia and Tricky


End file.
